COTCOD VOL 40 - KLAL YISRAEL
by saruviel
Summary: Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume 40 - Klal Yisrael. A world of the 1400 dedicated to the people of Israel.


THE 144 - WORLD 8 - KLAL YISRAEL

Klal Yisrael

by

Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly

Jacob

'Jacob. Are you gay?'

'Fuck off Edom.'

'Seriously, bro. I have been wondering. It's all these sodomites hanging around these days. In Israel's spirit of reconciliation with those whom they are responsible for having persecuted. I mean, come on bro. Fuck the fags.'

'Well, apparently that is what I am doing, according to you, Esau.'

'Yeh. Possibly. But come on, bro. Keep the faith, ok. We don't fuck around with homos. They are not our cup of tea. Sodom and Gomorrah was nuclearized because of their sick behaviours.'

'You haven't learned societies PC rules then, I take it,' said Jacob. 'In these last 25 years that is all Madonna Ciccone has been teaching me. The morals and values of modern america. Gay is ok, so she says. Times have changed. People are more merciful now. Let love rule. Live and let live. And all that jazz.'

Kobblers,' said Edom. 'An excuse to justify their sins. Nothing more.'

'No. It is the mercy of life which it offers us. Besides, I have been studying with Moses. On documentary theories. Things are being resolved, and Neviim theology is starting to come along. We weren't quite right in Torah.'

'So what,' said Esau. 'It served our purposes. Got the world straight.'

'But it is not how they want it, and there is no point in persuading a person against their will. Miss Ciccone teaches me that people will be people and people will do what people will do and that torah says this and that torah says that but people make up their own bloody minds in the end anyway. So we live and let live, she maintains, and that is pretty much that.'

''Yet we intervene on life as we have traditionally done,' said Esau. 'And establish the Kingdom of God.'

'They have accepted that. Most agree to conform to quite strict torah standards. It is not a problem. They like flexibility. They like grease for their machine, also, so Miss Ciccone says. It is enough, in my viewpoint. Political Correctness - sensitivity - is in our own best interests as a people in the long term. We may as well go with the flow.'

When Edom got home, he considered Jacob's point, on sensitivity. It was in their best interests in the long term. He got out his old Koran, and threw it in the bin, and went off that afternoon, bought a copy of the Celestine Prophecy, and proceded to chart a course for understanding, getting along, and a more sensitive to the fairer sex appeal on issues moral and otherwise.

The End

Jacob and Callodyn

Copyright 6178 SC

Jacob was an ordinary sort of pilgrim. The Eternal World. Here they all were, and God had finally announced the whole world of the dead would be rising, very soon, after a good long rest and repentance in Sheol. Bastard, Jacob thought of God. Tell us they are doomed forever. Bastard. 'Well they were, sort of,' said the Theophany to him. 'I mean, it literally has been forever. Practically.' And he smiled that divine smile, and Jacob said 'Bastard,' again. 'Go talk to Callodyn, you idiot,' said Jehovah.

Jacob found his way to Callodyn's address.

'What's your problem, Haven idiot,' said Jacob.

'My my, the father of Israel. Come to 7DF to convert has he?'

'BS. Your religion is as redundant...'

But before he could finish, 'As Judaism I suppose,' perked in Callodyn.

Jacob smiled a little.

'No, son of Cyril. I have not come to convert to 7DF. I have come to study your doctrine, and will pay well and thoroughly for the service. I realize you require eternal converts, otherwise we may not keep your documents, which, under the law, is kosher. We do not do this in Judaism, because WE ARE a light to the nations, but you have proved otherwise with your own statements.'

'Only on theology,' replied Callodyn. 'And our personal Daly Bible for the Daly Clan which I started compiling. But the Chronicles of the Children of Destiny have and always will remain in the Public domain. There is sufficient theological halakah in there, and it is longer than the Tankah, so bite me Jacob.'

The Holy Spirit whispered to Jacob's heart. 'He is correct on that point son.'

'Mmm,' said Jacob. 'Then I will study the Chronicles of the Children of Destiny with yourself, purchase copies, and pay handsomely. If you will accept the payment.'

Callodyn looked at him, and sat down on 'Zero Seat' which was a green swivel chair he rarely sat on except when he wanted to think about something. Taylor, noticing, got up and gave him a cigarette and lit it for him.

'She seems well trained,' said Jacob.

'Get stuffed,' said Callodyn. 'She does certain personal things for me, but I NEVER order her around. I have great respect for my wives. I also do things for her, and will lover her forever.'

'He's not a masculinist,' said Taylor. 'Despite the image he likes to maintain.'

Jacob nodded softly, taking in that information.

Callodyn smoked his ciggie, and turned to the small laptop. He turned it on.

'Oh, goodie,' said Taylor. 'It's on again.'

Callodyn started playing a celebrity porno game he had invented, and Jacob looked on amused as Callodyn's avatar scored Madonna in a private sex scene. Callodyn's avatar illicited this response from the Madonna avatar. 'You have served well, subject. You may make the decision of your choice.'

'Lucky,' said Taylor. 'She's hard to get approval from.'

'Fascinating game,' said Jacob.

'Madonna has spoken. I can make my own choice on this subject. Very well then, Master Israel. At an exceedingly exorbitant price I will train young grasshopper in the ways of the force.'

Jacob just stared at him.

'Hope you have a gold credit card,' said Taylor. 'Sensei Splinter is very fussy.'

'Wonderful,' said Jacob sarcastically.

And the world turned. And the world turned.

The End


End file.
